Where My Heart Lies
by jaymelynn143
Summary: AH/AU Bella runs from Forks for 5 yrs, brought home due to Charlie's accident.She metts up with the Cullens but will they welcome her home after the hell she put Edward through or push her away.What happened 5 yrs ago and why do her twins look like Edward
1. Coming Home

Coming Home

After sitting on the plane watching my twin daughters Emmalin and Carlie playing for four hours I felt bad for not coming home sooner. They were both missing out on so many things that Forks held just because I was disappointed with their father. I would right this mistake once I had settled back into town. I decided to let my mind wander and travel back to happier times. It was hard to believe that seven years ago I was on a plane similar to this going to Forks to live with Charlie my dad. I was only seventeen and felt a pull to spend my last two years of high school with him.

I can still hear Renee telling me I'd hate all the wetness of Forks. She was right at first I disliked everything about the town of Forks, especially the fact that it drove my mom crazy – to the end of her rope. I was two when she fled from the small town moving us to Phoenix, Arizona. Of course she divorced my dad and then I was forced to visit him there every summer till I was fourteen when I put my foot down, making him come to visit me instead of the other way around.

My sophomore year in high school two things happened that made me flee; one my mother remarried a baseball player named Phil Dryer and my mom gave birth to Lily my half sister. I decided that I needed to let them be together and for me to be with Charlie. I missed my dad at times and was thankful that he openly accepted me when I moved to live with him. I had everything packed and ready right after school ended I boarded a plane and flew to Washington. I knew that my decision made him excited for once to spend the summer with me.

It was during my first week in Forks that I ran into him, the man that would change my life forever. He was out running errands for his mother Esme with his twin sister. I knew my father had poor eating habits but was surprised to find that he didn't have hardly any food once so ever in his kitchen. I was at the grocery store when I ran into Edward Cullen and Alice Cullen in the pasta isle.

I was getting a couple different types of pasta noodles when I accidentally pushed my shopping cart into his. When I looked up horrified I thought a Greek God had come down from heaven. He was well built with striking emerald eyes and very messy almost bed head bronze hair. Of course Alice was following close behind him with some food. She looked a little like a pixie with her spiky black hair and piercing baby blue eyes. She looked a lot like her brother and then at the same time different. I was taken back by their natural beauty and graceful essence.

That very day without knowing much about either of them I fell head over heels for him. I loved him with my entire being; heart, body and soul. When school started I met their older brother Emmett and their adoptive siblings Jasper and Rosalie Hale. They were all so very nice and welcoming to me. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were seniors and Edward, Alice and I would be juniors. I enjoyed all of them and miss them each very dearly.

I was brought out of memory lane by my little girls' laughter and the weird expressions the person in front of us was making. He seemed to be a very nice and looked like he knew how to entertain children. It wasn't until now that I realized the man looked very familiar to me. Once I realized that it was indeed Jasper Hale my breath caught in my throat. I blinked my eyes twice to see if I was imagining it or if this was really real.

"Girls, please don't be bothering the nice man," I said as I pulled Emmalin's hair back into a ponytail since it was working its way out.

"It's alright. They really aren't bothering me they kind of remind me of my son and nieces," he said eyeing me up. I was pretty sure that he knew full well exactly who I was.

"Momma, the nice man told us he was heading to Forks just like us. Maybe we will see him there," Carlie said as she pulled a coloring book out of the carry on bag.

"Really," I asked in a questioning voice.

"I have lived in Forks since forever. My wife and I made our home there when we got married," he said as he gave the girls a silly face. I knew that was what they did from the periodic letters I received from Alice.

"Well that must be nice to have your family close by," I said as I pulled Emmalin up to sit beside Carlie.

"I have been traveling for work and when I found out about a family friend had been hurt pretty badly in a car accident so I started making my way home," Jasper replied quietly.

"Our grandpa was in a car accident, that's why were going to Forks," Emmalin says as she looks up to me. I make the mistake of allowing my eyes to meet his and I know he knows. I was indeed sure he knew who I exactly was.

"I'm sorry about Charlie," he whispers. I felt slightly relieved to have someone who

I knew from there with us.

"Jazz, it's alright. I was told he's going to be just fine," I quietly say confirming that I did indeed know him. A smile begins to play across his face.

"Does anyone know you're coming home," he asks letting the girls play with his hands.

"Only Billy Black, I wasn't even sure I was coming until he talked me into it. Well after these two had finally nagged me enough to come here for a while," I say plastering a fake smile on my face. I didn't want to make it look like I wasn't happy to see him, but I still wasn't ready to face one certain Cullen.

"So I'll keep it a secret until you decide to visit or else Alice will drive us all crazy wanting to see you," he says with a huge grin. I knew he was a good man, but Alice did get lucky when she got together with him.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding" I whisper as I watch him play with Carlie's hand.

"Alice hope you'd show up, but was sure you had a good reason for not. I'm sure these two were part of the reason, the other being a brother of mine," he replies with a smirk.

"It was the second thought," I said in a snappy voice.

"Alice really thought that was the reason, yet didn't want to say it," he exclaimed.

We talked for the next hour and a half about our families getting caught up in it all. I had learned Rosalie and Emmett got married shortly after I left while Alice planned it all. They have two daughters Sara four and Katie two. He and Alice have one son named Jackson who was three. It felt weird that my little girls were the oldest out of all of our children. Esme still has the family dinners I once enjoyed every Sunday. Rosalie and Alice co-own a Boutique in Forks. Emmett went into law enforcement and is a Deputy for Forks police and will be filling in as Chief while my dad was out. Carlisle still works at Forks General. Jasper told me he was a Professor at the university in Port Angeles. I was surprised he never brought up Edward.

"Jasper, what about Edward," I ask. He turns his head from the twins to look up at me with sadness in his eyes. I almost regret asking him.

"He took your leaving really hard. He didn't understand what went wrong. At first he put a lot of effort into trying to find you, but always came up empty handed. That first year was the hardest on our family mostly Esme, Alice and him, then he just seemed to snap out of it. He continued going to school and finished the top of his class," he paused as if he was thinking of what to say next.

"Jasper," I said trying to read his face.

"During that first year he spent a lot of time with your dad. I think it was Charlie who helped snap him out of his slump. Charlie always did know what to say to keep Edward from losing it," he muttered. I looked away trying to think of how I was going to see my dad without running into Edward. He stopped there and I didn't push any more. I felt that the plane was beginning to descend so I settled back into my seat to just let things settle. I had started picking up all of the girls things when I felt a hand touch my arm.

"Bella, you'll have to tell him sooner or later about them," he said as he motioned to the twins.

"What do you mean?" I questioned dumbly. He held a smirk on his face.

"They look just like him. Alice is waiting for me, I'll try to get her out of the area before she sees you. No promises though," he whispers as he bends down and kisses my forehead. My heart hurt just from watching him walk away from me. How I have missed Forks and my family, holding onto my carryon and the twins hands I walk out of the terminal just in time to see Jasper and Alice leave.

"Ms. Swan," a young man asked as he approached us.

"Yes," I answer.

"I'm Sam Uley. Billy Black sent me to bring you and your girls to Forks," he said.

"Well that was nice of him," I said as he gathered our bags and led me to where he parked my dad's Audi.

"Your dad's car," he whispers motioning for me to follow.

"Has he even driven it," I mutter. He laughed at me and loaded the bags into the trunk.

"Probably not," he says as he finishes up with strapping the twins in and gets into the driver's side. He drives us to Forks quickly all the while answering any questions the twins ask him. My heart flutters as he pulls up into my father's driveway.

"Thank you," I say quickly helping to take out our bags.

"My wife has bought some groceries for you all when Billy told us you were coming," he says with a smile.

"Thanks," I say.

"You've been the talk of the town since your dad's accident. Everyone wanted to know if the big time publisher would come back to the small town she's from. Would she allow herself to come back to where she belongs or did any of this even matter to her," he quietly says in a joking manner. Yet in my heart I knew everything he said was probably was what was on every one's mind. That's the cost of living in a small town.

"They're not all talking about me are they," I ask.

"Most are," he mutters.

"That's just great," I now mutter.

"Emily's inside waiting to see if you'd like her to watch the twins while you visit Charlie," he whispers as he climbs into the other car in the driveway and drive's off.

I was home and I knew in my heart it was where I was supposed to be. Well actually it was where my heart wanted me to be. I also knew I would have to face my fears sooner or later or should I say my problems. I knew the problems I had come home to I would have to face head on or I wouldn't be able to survive it. I was in for the ride of my life and it was only my fault.

_A/N: This is going to be an all human story. The thought came to me sometime in the middle of the night. I jotted down some thoughts and then this morning started typing it out. Please let me know what you all think about it._


	2. Secrets & Lies

Secrets and Lies

I didn't know much about Emily but I could see how well she handled herself with children. The girls loved that she was playing at there level and laughing with her when I sneaked out. I didn't want them to think I had left them behind, but I didn't want to run into Edward with them either. I would have to wait until I was more relaxed for the confrontation I would get from him and even his family. I hated the fact that Jasper saw the similarities right away. I couldn't believe I was thinking the whole drive to the hospital. I pulled into an empty spot, slammed the door and strolled into the entrance to the hospital.

The lone receptionist behind the counter was familiar to me. Oh my god I thought it was Jessica Stanley. I totally disliked her back in high school because she was always trying to get Edward in bed with her. I wonder who she's with now a days or if se is living all alone.

"Hello welcome to Forks General. How may I help you?" she asks as I walk up to the desk.

"I'm here to see Charlie Swan," I say without meeting her eyes.

"He's on the third floor room number 31," she replies as I am staring to walk off.

"Thanks," I mutter.

"You shouldn't be so happy," an all too familiar voice replies from behind me. So I turn around as I push the elevator key.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Mr. Billy Black," I snap as I enter the elevator with him following close behind me in his wheelchair.

"Too bad Sam found you. I was hoping he'd only bring those two bright girls and leave their snappy, grumpy, bitter mom in New York," he says in a playful banter. Even though I hope he didn't mean all that it still hurt to hear him say those things about me.

"Thanks for sending him," I quietly reply as the doors open.

"Your dad's going to be happy you came. He's been asking for you since he woke up last week. He even begged Dr. Cullen to find you," he said as he rolled past my dad's room. I knew he'd want to see me. Why did I leave him all alone to begin with? I hated that he wanted me here sooner and I was fighting everyone from coming here. As I walk into his room I am not surprised to see all of the flowers, cards and even balloons all wishing for him to get better soon.

"Bells, honey is that really you," he whispers quietly. I walk up to him and give him a big hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah, dad it's me," I reply sitting down in the awkward hospital chair. We spend the next hour talking about the twins, work, my flight and how long I was going to stay. He wanted to know if this was just a part-time situation or if I was going to stay for some time and let the girls mingle with people.

"I'm sure you know Edward is my doctor," he asked.

"I do know that. I actually bumped into Jasper Hale on the flight here and he told me that Edward and you were really close," I barely utter out.

"Please don't be like that. He was awfully torn up when you left. I mean Bella you two were almost inseparable for two long years and then you decide to leave in the middle of the night. We all were torn up," he mutters.

"I know. I already apologized for just up and leaving, but you have no clue what went on between the two of us and I will not let you lecture me on it. I have lived five years from my home. I allowed myself to be driven from the one place my heart felt safe. I was miserable as well. Please just let me work out my problems with Edward without you meddling into them," I quietly say as I look out the window.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I know how hard it was for you. You are a grown woman and should be ale to handle this. I have faith you'll do the right thing," he whispers ending the conversation.

"I'll try to bring Carlie and Emmalin the next time I come to visit. I just didn't want to run into Edward with them the first day," I calmly state.

"Edward is at lunch right now. He won't be in on Sunday," he says as he pauses.

"That's right Jasper said Esme still has her Sunday family dinners," I said with a small smile. He only nodded his head. I quietly said good-bye and kissed him again before walking past Billy as he rolled into the room to visit.

I felt horrible driving back to Charlie's house for being so mean to my dad. I knew he liked Edward when we became friends, but it was always unsettling how close they were when it came to me. It had been a long day and I was still trying to digest everything when I pulled in next to Sam's car in the driveway. I got out of the Audi and could see Sam, Emily and the twins emerging from the forest behind my dad's house. It was funny watching them like they were a real family. I always wanted Carlie and Emmalin to have a dad, but I didn't like dating and after Edward I found it hard to picture myself with another man. The moment Carlie saw me she took off running from them to me.

"Momma," she called as she ran into me almost pushing me over.

"Carlie, baby did you enjoy yourself this afternoon with Ms. Emily," I ask as Emmalin walks up to us trailed behind by Sam and Emily.

"Bella they were just wonderful. I have never seen such well mannered or well behaved children as your two," Emily said as she ruffled up their hair. I smiled knowing that they were always well behaved.

"Thank you, for a moment there I thought they might forget their manners and run amuck once I left. Yet I am glad that they did behave," I say as I pick up Carlie and Emmalin grabs my free hand. We all walk back to the house as I silver Volvo speeds by the house. Once we get inside Emmalin walks into the kitchen as I follow with Carlie. I sit her on the counter and grab two waters out of the fridge and give each of the girls one.

"Momma, how is Grandpa Charlie doing," Emmalin asks as she reaches for my arm.

"He hoped to see his favorite two monkeys, but settled on seeing his only daughter," I say as Emily waves good-bye and leaves with Sam. I notice she left her number on the fridge in case I needed it.

I fixed an early dinner for us and then got the girls ready for bed. I had made up my old bed but I felt like I needed to be closer to my dad so I put fresh linens on his bed and put the girls down in it. Emmalin went to sleep fast probably from all the events of the day, but Carlie didn't fall asleep until well after nine thirty. I slipped out of bed and called the office in New York to let my boss know I got in safely and to do some business. Before I knew it I was calling an all too familiar phone number.

"Hello," came a woman's voice.

"Hello. I was wondering if Mrs. Cullen was in," I quickly asked.

"This is Mrs. Cullen," the voice replied.

"Oh, Esme I'm so sorry," I start as I let the tears fall freely.

"No, this is Rosalie Cullen," she says.

"Please forgive me I thought this was her number," I mumble.

"It is. She's in the kitchen. Let me take the phone to her," she replies softly.

"Hello," says the familiar voice of my second mother.

"Oh, Esme I'm so glad to hear your voice. I've made a mistake out of things" I begin to cry harder now.

"Bella, oh sweetie, it's going to be alright. Are you at Charlie's?" she questions as if I'd be somewhere else.

"Yes," was all I could mutter.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," she replies and hangs up. I decide to go fix a pot of hot water and get out the cups and sit them on the coffee table in the living room. It felt like an eternity waiting for her. Then I heard the sound of a car drive up the driveway and doors close. Esme wasn't alone. I felt fear creep up into my stomach. There was a soft knock on the front door and I got up to answer it. I wasn't surprised to see Rosalie and Alice with her. They all engulfed me with hugs and kisses as we made our way into the small living room.

"I'm so glad you came home," Esme restates giving my knee a tight squeeze.

"I am too," I say smiling.

"I can't believe you just disappeared five years ago. You didn't even say good-bye," Alice speaks up. I felt ashamed for the way that I had left.

"I know I left things a mess for all of us," I whisper quietly. We talked about everything in our families except for the twins and Edward. I wasn't quite ready to tell them, but it seemed fate was working against me on that one.

"Momma," Carlie calls as she enters the room with huge eyes as she takes in the three women that she knows but ha only seen in pictures.

"Carlie, you should be in bed," I whisper as she joins us in the living room. My eyes move around the three women as they look at her. They were now speechless from the sight of this little girl.

"Momma, they're the ladies from the picture…," I cut her off before she could say anything more.

"Carlie, this is Esme Cullen and her two daughters Rosalie Cullen and Alice Hale," I say as I motion to the women in front of us.

"Your daughter is beautiful," Rosalie says breaking the awkward silence.

"Are they the women the man on the plane was talking about?" Carlie questions.

"Yes, Alice is Mr. Jasper's wife," I simply state.

"That explains why Jasper was acting strange when I went to pick him up. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why he wanted to rush out of the airport when we usually take our time and get coffee," Alice said with a small pout.

"I asked him not to tell you. I wasn't sure if I was ready for the whole confrontation of my disappearing and all," I say as I stand up.

"He lied to me," she finally says as she sticks her bottom lip out forming a wider pout. I decide to ignore her.

"Carlie, say good-night, then go back upstairs and get back into bed with Emmalin," I say into her ear so they couldn't hear me and then I place a small kiss on her forehead. Then I watch as Carlie walks back up the stairs. I knew I would have to turn around at some point so I did.

"Is she the reason you left," Rosalie snaps.

"One of them," I whisper.

What do you mean 'one of them'?" she spats at me.

"Forget it. You wouldn't understand," I call back.

"I wouldn't understand. Try me you broke my brother's heart. You took his life away from him. You weren't around as he lost himself, as he went crazy because you ran away. We had t watch him fall apart – he was empty for a whole year before he just gave up on you and finally moved on. Oh yeah, I wouldn't understand Isabella Swan. I possible couldn't understand why you did it," she spat out lounging for me. I backed up and bumped into something small.

Our yelling had brought Emmalin and Carlie down. Both girls had tears in their eyes and were panicked at what was going on. I had never raised my voice before, nor yelled at some one in front of them for that matter. I heard Alice and Esme both gasp when they saw them. I stood up quickly and put myself between the Cullen's and my two little girls.

"I want you guys out of this house right now," I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Bella," Alice starts. I just turn from her and point to the front door. Esme lets a few tears fall down her face as they walk out the door. I hear some of their muttering before they get into the car.

"They look just like Edward," Alice blurts out.

"Whatever," Rosalie spats.

"Rose, you could have been nicer. We don't know what went on with them back then. We could lose her once again before Edward even knows she's here," Esme calmly states.

I didn't hear anymore of their conversation because they were now in their car driving off. I panicked and began racing around gathering food and drinks all the while packing up the girls things. I couldn't stay in this house and let them tell Edward and him show up. No I had to get out of here before they had the chance to do that. I packed up most of our things and placed them in the trunk of the car and then got the girls in and drove to the nearby hotel. It was a block from the hospital and the grocery store. So I wouldn't have to drive anywhere thankfully.

The hotel manager quickly checked me in and gave me the rundown of the rules and regulations for the hotel. Then he helped me with my bags and the twins before going back into the front office. I was thankful the little room had a small kitchen setup. I placed our food on the counter and the drinks in the fridge. Then I gathered up my two girls and got into bed.

For the first time since I had them I cried myself to see wondering if I did the right thing all those years ago. I knew they heard me but they never once said anything. Eventually sleep took over and I slept. It was a Tuesday night when we checked in and for four days I kept the girls and myself holed up in a small and tiny hotel room out of fear.

Over the last four days I got several calls from Billy Black wondering where I disappeared to. My dad even called me trying to figure out why Billy couldn't find me. Then there were calls from Alice and Esme both wanting me to come over to visit. Esme even invited me to their Sunday family time, but for some reason I didn't feel like that was where I belonged anymore. I knew it was Sunday and thankfully I could go to see Charlie since Edward would be at his parents' house.

I felt childish and immature hiding and waiting for this all to just blow over knowing that it never would. It has been a while since we went out of the room and we needed some food so we quickly got dressed and walked outside into the breezy air. I walked behind the twins as they skipped in front of me to the grocery store. I laughed a couple of times as they linked their arms together and swung them in the air.

Once we entered the store I got a cart and went to the fresh fruits to get some oranges and bananas. Those were the girls' favorite. As we were heading down the bread isle someone's cart crashed into ours. As I looked up shocked my heart jumps as I look at the one person I have avoid with a passion for five years lip locking with the one person I hate the most. This was the last person in Forks I wanted to run into today of all days.

_A/N: Okay this is the second chapter for today. I will try to post once a week, but only if I get several reviews. I want to hear if you like the story, hate it what ever you would like to say.-jaymelynn143_


	3. Broken Hearts

A/N: Wow I have so much going on right now. I am updating just like I said I would. I'm going to try to post for this story once a week. I have two other stories I'm working on as well Edward's Temptation and Twilight Wishes. Enjoy the chapter! Jaymelynn

**Broken Hearts**

(BPOV)

The only reason he bumped into my cart was because he was lip locking Jessica Stanley.

"Excuse me," I say my voice dull and full of anger.

"Bella is that you," he asks as he pulls himself away from Jessica.

"Carlie, Emmalin let's go," is all I say as I push my cart down the aisle away from him. I didn't even look at him as I jerk and walked on to continue my shopping. The girls were quiet as we continued shopping not bumping into Edward again.

Once everything was bagged up and I paid for it all, we made our way out the door only to run into Alice. Great my day just got better.

"Bella," she said as she tried to approach me.

"Don't," was all I could manage to say.

"You're going to have to tell him," she replies stepping closer to me.

"I did tell him, he told me to get rid of it. So don't make me out to be the bad guy. He means nothing to me, coming home was a mistake I never belonged here," I angrily spat out to her. I see Edward standing just behind me. I knew he heard everything I said. I didn't even care anymore it was time he learned he screwed up, what he did to me. I reached for my girls hands and began walking off when I felt a hand reach out and touch my arm.

"Bella," Edward started but I cut him off.

"Don't you ever come near me or my daughters again," I spat out as I jerk my arm away from him and continue walking away. The twins skipped ahead of me back to the motel while I walked slowly dreading going back to it. I noticed a police cruiser sitting in front of the motel office with Emmett sitting inside of it. When he saw me he jumped out.

"Charlie wants to know why you're not at the house," he asked.

"I don't belong there," I muttered. He started to come closer but I put my arm up to stop him.

"Bella, come on. It's been five years, I missed you," he replies as I move past him to join my girls.

"Emmett, tell your family I don't want any of you near me. You all forfeited that right. If you guys come near e or try to approach me again I will disappear from here forever. I'm here for my dad and only him," I sneered as him as I walked into our room and slammed the door shut. The girls just sat down on the bed as I walked around putting the food away. What was I going to do? Everything was all messed up.

_Okay I think I'll be writing this from Bella's and Edward's point of view. Mostly in Edward's in a couple, but both for the time being. I know you all would also like to know what he's thinking._

(EPOV)

To say my life is alright is an understatement because it isn't. I miss my first love deeply, but also know she's not coming home. It's been a little over a week since Charlie was in his car accident and she hasn't called or showed up. Sure he says it doesn't bother him because he knows she's busy and all, but truth be told it does bother him. Bella's his only child, his flesh and blood.

The last few days my family has been acting strangely. It's almost as if they're hiding something big from me. Emmett seems to be the only one out of the loop but with Rosalie I find it hard he doesn't know the truth. I picked up my girlfriend Jessica; we have been dating for about three months. I tried for so long not to date, but my family told me it was time I moved on because Bella probably did. Only thing Jess and I ever did was make out, for some reason I don't find it necessary to do anything else like sleep with her though I'm sure she wants me to.

Uh my mom just texted me to say she needed pasta sauce from the store and for me to bring it. I pulled into the grocery store parking lot and got out. Jess grabbed the cart and I followed in behind her. As we started down the pasta aisle I pulled her into me to kiss her and we were lip locked as our cart crashed into someone elses cart. I tore my lips away from Jess's to see the last person I would ever think I would see again. Bella, my sweet Bella was staring at us with tears in her eyes as she said, "Excuse me."

"Bella is that you," I say but before I could do anything else she quickly disappears down the aisle. Jessica grabs my arm when I try to walk off after her.

"Honey let her be," she whispers as she tries to cuddle with me again, but my mood is shot to hell. All I wanted was to chase Bella to find out what went on. As we rounded the corner to the last aisle I see her at the checkout finishing up bagging her groceries, oddly though I see two little girls standing beside her.

Jessica grabs my arm as I try to move up the aisle toward the door.

"Babe, let her go," she spats as I move past her. I see Alice had stopped Bella right outside the door, so I quickly move to stand behind her. I notice the two little girls waiting just ahead of Bella.

"Bell," Alice calls as she tries to approach her.

"Don't," was the only thing Bella muttered.

"You're going to have to tell him," Alice replies as she moves closer to her.

"I did tell him, he told me to get rid of it. So don't make me out to be the bad guy. He means nothing to me, coming back here was a mistake. I never did belong here," Bella yells at Alice who looks so lost. I tried to stop her by placing my hand on her arm.

"Bella," I say.

"Don't you ever come near me or my girls again," she spats out at me as she jerks her arm away and walks off while the little girls skip ahead of her. My mind was reeling from that explosion.

------------

_Bella and I had just come home to an empty house a little drunk from one hell of a party at Mike Newton's house. He had thrown a huge Valentine's party. Bella and I had known each other for almost two years. We were both seniors at Forks High along with my siblings. Neither one of us were really in the right state of mind, but we got a little too friendly and ended up having sex. We were madly in love and would have given into the temptation sooner or later._

_It was the first time for both of us and it brought us closer than one could ever imagine. We were inseparable from that moment until the night she disappeared. Alice had decided to throw a Spring Break party and invite all of our friends. I had noticed that even though I was drinking Bella wasn't. She was very calm about the whole drinking situation. I decided that it was time for us to be alone so I took her up to my room. Once we were safely alone with the door locked I pulled her close to me on the bed._

"_Edward, we need to talk," she whispers softly._

"_Fine after you kiss me," I mutter drunkenly._

"_No," she says as she pushes me off of her to sit up on the side of the bed._

"_Why not?" I spat at her as I grab her forcefully._

"_Because I don't want to …. I can't," she whispers while I hold her down._

"_Why can't we?" I question angrily with my face just inches from hers._

"_I'm pregnant," she mutters to the side of me as she struggles to get out from under me. I said the first thing that popped into my drunken head._

"_Get rid of it, it's not even mine. Who knows who else you slept with – it could be Mike Newton's for all I know," I spat down at her._

"_Are you crazy?" she questions me. I was pissed and decided to take action I grabbed her hard and pushed her down deeper into my bed. She was struggling with me and crying at the same time. It was making me crazy wanting to taste her, need her more than I ever thought I would. Since she was wearing a skirt I pulled it up and ripped off her silk panties. She was begging me to stop, telling me I was hurting but all she did was push me further. I proceeded to take her in all her glory, while she begged and whimpered my name. I must have passed out because I remember waking up the next morning with no knowledge of the night's events, but a horrible headache_.

--------

The memory hurt my head as I saw in detail what I did to my sweet innocent Bella. I must have forgotten it. Yet I didn't know how I could forget something so huge as forcing myself onto my girlfriend. I hurt the one person I cared for. No wonder Bella ran- I hurt her in so many ways; mentally and physically.

"Babe is everything alright," Jess asks as she comes out of the store.

"Jess I want to break up," I mutter.

"What? Just because that slut is back. She doesn't deserve you. I mean God she left you. Have you forgotten that," she yells into my face.

"It's over," I say as I walk off toward the motel, but stop in my tracks when I see Bella and Emmett. She was yelling at him and then walks into a room slamming the door behind her leaving Emmett crushed. He leaves and I go into the motel office.

"Sir, do you have some paper and a pen," I ask.

"Here," he replies as he hands me the items. I sit down at the little table and begin to write….

Dearest Bella,

I can't imagine what the last five years has been like for you. I guess it didn't help to have me yell and hurt you the way I did. Yeah I guess I was too drunk to remember the events of that night. I just remember waking up the next morning and you had disappeared.

I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you and even my family. I spent a year searching for you to no avail. I thought you just ran away, but I caused it by my actions. I'm also very sorry for telling you to 'get rid of it' when you told me you were pregnant. I wasn't thinking very clearly.

I want you to know I'm proud of you for the job you have done with the girls. They are very lucky to have you as their mom. I just wish I had done things differently. Please forgive me for hurting you in so many ways. I know just because I was drunk doesn't mean anything- my actions spoke very loud that night. I just want you to know how horrible I feel about it all.

Please don't take it out on my family they haven't done anything wrong to you. They lost a daughter and sister all those years ago so try to cut them slack. They also do deserve to be apart of your daughters life they are their family after all. If you want to blame some one place it where it belongs on me.

I have never stopped loving you or thought about what I would do if I ever saw you again. You stole my heart all those years ago and I want you to know it belongs only to you it will always. I'm going away for awhile to work out my new revelations. I broke up with Jessica because I really didn't love her. I was only dating her because my family was tried of seeing me mope round the house.

I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me – then maybe I can forgive myself for the hurt I have caused for you. I also pray to be allowed in my daughters' life one day to know them and make them proud to call me father. I love you always Bella.

Always

Edward Cullen

I folded up the letter and placed it on the counter.

"I'd like to leave this for Ms. Swan," I say as I walk out of the motel office headed back to the grocery store to get my car. I get in and drive home. Esme was waiting for me when I walked in.

"Edward, didn't you get my text" she asks as I walk past her. I go into my room and slam the door shut quickly packing up a small bag. Then I open my safe and take some cash out. I was ready to leave now. I opened my door to see Sarah waiting for me. She always waited for me to come home to play the piano with her. I put my head down in shame as I walk out of the house and climb into my Volvo to disappear into the night.

(BPOV)

The girls and I got ready to go see my dad. As I was passing by the motel office the old man steps out.

"Ms. Swan, a gentleman left you this note," he says as he hands the note to me. I could tell from the handwriting it was from Edward. I just fold it up and put it into my purse to read another time. Charlie wasn't alone as we approached his room Alice and Jasper were in it.

"Mr. Jasper,' Emmalin calls out as she runs over to him. Carlie just smiles as she walks in.

"Jasper, Alice," I say as I walk by them to give Charlie a hug and kiss.

"Isn't it nice they came by to see me," Charlie squeaks out as I glare toward him. I had to admit it was nice of them do stop by. Alice's phone rings and she answers it.

"Hello," she whispers. She didn't look to happy.

"Mom, what do you mean?" she snaps.

"Sweetie," Jasper says really softly. Alice just slowly slides down the wall as her phone drops from her hand. He picks it up.

"Esme, what's going on?" he questions.

"Jasper," I say.

"No! I understand. We'll be home shortly after we're down visiting with Charlie. Bella and the girls are here right now. Yeah I'll make sure she is okay. Okay I know. Keep us posted," he states before hanging up the phone.

"Jazz, I can't believe he did it," Alice whispers into his shoulder. I was nervous as hell. What was going on? Before I could ask anything Carlisle picks this moment to stop by.

"Jazz take Alice home. Esme wants her close by," he says calmly.

"Dad," Jasper starts but is interrupted by Carlisle.

"Wait for a moment just outside the door," he says as Jazz leads Alice out the door.

"Bella, it's good to see you. Wow your girls are beautiful. Charlie you seem to be well," he says as he pauses for a minute.

"Carlisle, what's going one?" I question him panicked.

"I'll tell you if you allow you're girls to go home with Alice and Jasper. They'll be safe," he says as he pulls me close to him. When he lets me go I reach for Emmalin and Carlie.

"Sweeties! I want you to go with Mr. Jasper and Ms. Alice. I need to stay here with Grandpa and his Doctor. Be good and I'll meet you guys later at their house," I say as I hug them both tightly and kiss their foreheads.

Jasper comes over and gently takes their hands from me and pulls them to him. Before he leaves he kisses my forehead goodbye and whispers, 'I'll protect them'. I just stood there and watched him leave.

"Bella, Esme called me just as she watched Edward leave," he whispers quietly. I grab Charlie's hand in mine.

"What do you mean?" Charlie questions as he squeezes my hand tightly.

"I got a call from Dr. Martin who told me Edward called into him to take time off. At first he said it was going to be a sabbatical, but then wasn't sure. When Dr. Martin asked if he would be returning Edward said he wasn't sure if he had anything left returning to," he stopped to pause.

"He left. It's my entire fault," I say as I collapse onto the floor crying. My heart felt like it did five years ago when he took me against my will during his drunken rage. He bends down and helps me up to sit in a chair.

"I've got to finish my rounds. I'll take you home when I am done in an hour stay here," he says as he walks out the door leaving me broken. My heart was falling apart, he ran from me, I just get back and now he is gone. My life couldn't get any worse, could it.


	4. Let It Go!

A/N: Wow this chapter really wrote itself. I hope that you like it and will continue to read the story as we move onto the next chapter. I will update when I get 10 reviews for this chapter, if not it will be awhile till I update.--jaymelynn

Letting It Go!

Charlie held me the whole time; I waited for Carlisle to come back. At times I felt it hard to breathe, he may have hurt me but my heart still held a spot for him in it. I wasn't sure how big it was, but I knew it was there.

Sure I was angry for what he did, but I also know I was no better in the situation. I ran from him before talking with him when he was sober. Maybe things would have gone differently. He might have decided something totally different from what he had said and did the night before. We might have even been able to work through the issues that were at hand. Then I remembered the note from the motel guy in my purse from Edward.

It began;

_Dearest Bella,_

_I can't imagine what the last five years has been like for you. I guess it didn't help to have me yell and hurt you the way I did. Yeah I guess I was too drunk to remember the events of that night. I just remember waking up the next morning and you had disappeared. _

_I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you and even my family. I spent a year searching for you to no avail. I thought you just ran away, but I caused it by my actions. I'm also very sorry for telling you to 'get rid of it' when you told me you were pregnant. I wasn't thinking very clearly. _

_I want you to know I'm proud of you for the job you have done with the girls. They are very lucky to have you as their mom. I just wish I had done things differently. Please forgive me for hurting you in so many ways. I know just because I was drunk doesn't mean anything- my actions spoke very loud that night. I just want you to know how horrible I feel about it all._

_Please don't take it out on my family they haven't done anything wrong to you. They lost a daughter and sister all those years ago so try to cut them slack. They also do deserve to be apart of your daughters life they are their family after all. If you want to blame some one place it where it belongs on me._

_I have never stopped loving you or thought about what I would do if I ever saw you again. You stole my heart all those years ago and I want you to know it belongs only to you it will always. I'm going away for awhile to work out my new revelations. I broke up with Jessica because I really didn't love her. I was only dating her because my family was tried of seeing me mope round the house._

_I hope one day you'll be able to forgive me – then maybe I can forgive myself for the hurt I have caused for you. I also pray to be allowed in my daughters' life one day to know them and make them proud to call me father. I love you always Bella._

_Always_

_Edward Cullen_

My heart ached as I processed the very heart felt words he wrote. All this time I harbored ill will against him and he didn't even remember the whole ordeal. No wonder he fell apart when I upped and disappeared. I had ripped out his heart at the same time, as he did mine. I thought he jerked mine around, yet I had practically had done the same thing to him. Emmalin and Carlie need their father and he needed the chance to know his daughters. Finally I realized I needed to fix this problem. As much pain as our families have endured because of us, they need to have some kind of normality. My thoughts were running wild even as Carlisle came back into the room.

"Bella, are you ready to go," he whispers as I look over to Charlie who seems to have fallen back to sleep.

"Carlisle, did Edward ever mention to you or anyone why he thought I left," I asked him as he slid right into the car beside me.

"No, he never knew what happened the night before. He did say he was sort of plastered so he took you up to his room to hide out, but he must of fell asleep because when he opened his eyes you were gone and he had a major headache," he snickered as he said the last part. I bet Edward had a headache as much as he drank that night I was surprised that was all he had.

"I wish I could have blocked out that night," I muttered as I watched him pull to the side of the road.

"Bella, whatever happened to you two is in the past. You both need to think of the future and what it holds for your lives. He was miserable for close to a year after you disappeared. I talked with him, Charlie talked with him and one day he just snapped out of his slump and started to come back to life," he said nervously shaking his head as if trying to put something out of his mind.

"It drove me insane the first few days away from Forks. I didn't go to my mom and Phil because they had Lily to worry about. When I told her I was pregnant shortly after moving to New York; she was really angry and disappointed with me. I told Charlie a few months after I left and he told me I should come back and let him take care of me. I told him this was something I needed to do on my own. I didn't tell him Edward was the dad until a few years ago, but by then he already figured it out. He kept telling me Edward deserved to know about them and I wasn't being fair to them by keeping you out of their lives, but he understood I needed time," I said pausing sliding back as much as I could in the seat.

"Would you tell me what happened between the two of you back then," he questioned.

"I guess now knowing his said from the letter he wrote me it was all a misunderstanding. Things though got way out of hand even at the point of being violent," I say as I retell the events of what happened that night that caused all this damage.

------------

_Alice had decided to throw a Spring Break party and invite all of our friends. Edward seemed to notice that I wasn't drinking anything. He had though drank several beers, more than I thought he could possibly drink for his age. He decided that it was time for us to be alone so he took me up to his room. Once we were safely alone with the door locked he pulled me close to him on the bed._

"_Edward, we need to talk," I whisper softly._

"_Fine after you kiss me," he mutters drunkenly._

"_No," I say as I try to push him off of me so I can sit up on the side of the bed._

"_Why not?" he spats at me as he grabs me forcefully._

"_Because I don't want to …. I can't," I whisper while he holds me down._

"_Why can't we?" he questions angrily with his face just inches from mine._

"_I'm pregnant," I mutter to the side of him as I struggle to get out from under him. I know he said the first thing that popped into his drunken head at least that was what I was hoping for, but in reality I wasn't so sure._

"_Get rid of it, it's not even mine. Who knows who else you slept with – it could be Mike Newton's for all I know," he spat down at me._

"_Are you crazy?" I question him. I could tell he was pissed and decided to take action he grabbed me hard and pushed me down deeper into his bed. I was struggling with him and crying all the while. It was making him crazy touching me in a weird way one that seemed to be out of lust. His eyes were a strange way staring out at me like I was some object and not a person. _

_Since I was wearing a skirt he pulled it up and ripped off my silk panties. I was begging him to stop, telling him; he was hurting me but all he did was push him further into me. The way he took me made me feel worthless and empty. I was moaning a crying out his name in pain, but he seemed to enjoy it. I made my mind up once he passed out I would leave for good before he could hurt me even more._

_--------_

We stayed silent for a little while as I'm sure he was trying to process the events of what I just told him. I mean hell Edward was his own son.

"Carlisle, why do you think he forgot about that night," I question really just wondering not mad.

"I'm not sure why maybe it was all done out of a drunken rage and he blocked it out because it brought him pain. I can't honestly tell you why, but I am sorry it happened. You both suffered over something that should never have happened. Alice and her wild parties," he mutters in a disappointing voice.

"You seemed to already know my little girls were his," I say absentmindedly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Charlie let it slip one time during his checkup. I kept it a secret all this time because I liked knowing you were okay and it was good to have something no one in my family knew," he answers back as he pulled into his driveway.

"I guess I'm glad he got to share it with one of you guys. I missed your family so much while I was away it was hard for awhile, but dad would tell me anything new about you guys when ever he came to visit. I shared all of that information with the girls. They know you guys are their family, but I think it's going to take a little while for them to settle in with all of you," I say with a big smile on my face. This was the real first smile I've smiled since coming back to Forks. He led me up to the big porch that I use to hang out on a lot during high school.

The sight before my eyes as we walked into the door made tears come to my eyes. My little girls were playing with their cousins. We both stood there taking in the sight before us. He was watching his granddaughters all playing with each other. Then Carlie saw me.

"Mommy," she cried out as she ran up to me.

"Hi sweetie," I say bending down and scooping her up into my arms while making my way to the couch to sit down.

"Bella, oh darling I'm so glad to see you came and let the girls spend some time with us. They really are well behaved for five years old," Esme said as her only grandson ran up to her to be picked up.

"Esme, I'm sorry for being mean to you that night," I whisper as I start to cry. We spent the next hour talking about our families and what we were all doing. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle had joined us while Alice said Rosalie was finishing up the cooking in the kitchen. I didn't think anything about it. As we were all talking a sudden grown child entered the house barreling in yelling and screaming causing all hell to break loose.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN," Esme yelled as Jackson started crying on her lap because Emmett freaked him out.

"Oh mom come on, he's just a big ole baby," he said as he whined until he saw me out of the corner of his eye.

"Bella, you're here," he continued as he pulled me up into a bear hug squeezing both Carlie and me together.

"Emmett can't breathe," I gasp out trying to catch my breath.

"Mom dinner's ready," Rosalie called out from the kitchen perfect timing I thought.

"Momma, are we staying for dinner," Emmalin asks.

"Yea, Mr. Carlisle asked me on the way over here," I say as we followed everyone else into the dinning room. I was seated next to Alice, across from Rosalie and where Edward would have been sitting if he was still here. I felt bad for making him run away.

"Before we eat let's say grace," Esme says as she places her hand on her husbands. Everyone bows their head as Carlisle starts;

_Lord,_

_We come before you with humble hearts asking for your mercy and grace for our lives. You guide our hearts through the joy and suffering within our families. I want to thank you for bringing our daughter Bella back home along with our granddaughters Emmalin and Carlie. They are a blessing to be with. I pray that you would protect them and keep them safe while they are here visiting._

_We are amazed at how you have blessed our children with families of their own. Please keep all of our grandchildren safe while they are here on earth. Also we bring Edward to you keep him safe and guide him wherever he is meant to go. We will miss him while he is away and will hope to keep him close to us while he is gone. Make him see that he has two little girls here who need him with them._

_Thank you for the food that has been provided for us to eat. Let our hearts always stay true to you. Amen!_

When he was finished and everyone had opened their eyes the adults looked in my direction. I kept my eyes down on Emmalin who was seated right next to me. The food was passed as everyone served themselves and little conversations began to start up. Alice talked with me most of dinner asking different questions ranging from my job to how I liked living in New York. As dinner was wrapping up there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get that," Jasper said as he went to the door.

"Where is he?" came a woman's voice.

"Jess, he's not here," Jasper replied.

"Like hell he's not here," he stated and we all turned to look toward the dinning room entry way as Jessica Stanley walked in angry with Jasper hot on her tail. When her eyes landed on me she looked pissed.

"What the hell is she doing here?" she questioned pointing her finger to me as she made her way to stand before me.

"That's none of your business," Alice replied stepping closer to me.

"Like hell it's not. I'm dating Edward not her," she snapped back taking another step closer to me than before.

"Edward told me he broke up with you. Your not his girlfriend anymore," I say taking a step back to protect the twins incase she did something crazy.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied. Rosalie was looking on with curious eyes trying to see where this conversation was heading.

"Jessica he broke up with you at the grocery store this afternoon after Bella walked home," Alice said probably trying to refresh her mind. Then Jackson walked up to her and she picked him up.

"This isn't over," Jessica shrilled out as she scampered out the front door and drove off.

We all looked at each trying to access what to think or do next.

"Well that was interesting," Rosalie said as she started cleaning the dishes up off the table.

"Let me help you," I say picking up dirty dishes.

"You don't have to," she says. I helped her anyway clean up the dinner dishes while Esme and Alice put the food away.

"Bella would you like to spend the night here since it is a little late and all," Esme asks while packing a small dish.

"No I think I need to go home. I still have some things that I need to do and think about," I say as I sit down next to Emmalin on the couch.

"Will you come again so that the kids can play together," Alice asks as she sits down next to me.

"Sure, I mean they are cousins and all right," I say giving her a smile. The rest of the night went by slow as I waited for Emmett to take me back to the motel. Once he said good-night to us and all I let the girls sty on the bed while I packed everything up to go back to Charlie's house. I went and checked out after I put all of our belongings in the Audi and made sure the girls were buckled up.

Even though I had felt angry at times at Edward it always went away when I looked into my little babies eyes. I hated to admit that he held a big spot in my heart. I also knew he was the father of the twins. He deserved to be a part of their lives even if he isn't meant to be with me. He was their family and they needed him too.

As we got back to Charlie's house everything was quiet. It seemed a little too quiet, but I put that thought out of my mind. For once things seemed to be moving at a safer pace. I did really find myself easing back into my life here in Forks. Carlie talked all about Sarah and Katie during their nightly bath. Emmalin just smiled and nodded her head every once in awhile as her sister talked.

We snuggled into Charlie's old bed for the night. I don't know how long we had been sleeping or anything as I started to smell smoke. Opening my eyes I could tell it was a faint amount of smoke coming up the stairs which meant most of it was downstairs. I quickly grabbed Emmalin and ran across the hall to the bathroom. I went back and got Carlie and placed them both in the tub. I ran some water and grabbed some towels.

"Girls you need to stay in this tub no matter what. Do not leave it unless someone comes in here for you. Here are some towels keep them wet and over your mouth so you don't breathe the smoke. I need to do something. You'll be safe here," I whisper as I place kisses on their foreheads knowing that we might never see each other again.

I ran back to my dad's room and pick up the phone and dial 911.

"Forks police station, this is," I cut the man off.

"This is Bella Swan. Chief Swan's daughter the house is on fire and we can't get out. My little girls are in the bathroom…." my voice trails off as I am knocked hit hard by something sending me and it crashing to the first floor. My body feels like its being ripped apart and I'm being burned alive. My head starts to hurt as I let the darkness take me with it.


	5. Love's Consequence

A/N: Okay here is the new chapter all in Edward's POV. The next chapter is written but needs to be typed. I will try to update next week because I really need to update my other fanfic's. ---jaymelynn

Love's Consequence

My mom and Alice had been calling me almost non-stop since I ran out of the house this afternoon. I was so upset with myself for the trouble I had caused to Bella and even to my family. I wanted to just give her some space and learn to come to terms with all that has been happening lately. My dad had some family in Chicago so I drove to Seattle and booked the earliest flight there which was at eleven p.m. tonight. I knew everyone in the family probably already knew how I flew the coop and ran, but it didn't matter to me. Only I could make the decisions in my life now and I needed to think things threw before returning.

While waiting to board the plane I allowed my mind to think about Bella. I hated to bring myself to admit how much I would miss her even though we were not together. I was thinking about the night she disappeared; she had asked me not to drink but I did anyway. All I wanted right now was to have her in my arms, holding her close to me. I still had almost two hours before I could board the plane. Looking around me I saw a bar, I needed a drink.

"What'll you be having?" the bartender questioned as he came over to me.

"I'll just have a coke," I say knowing alcohol wasn't what I needed right now.

"Sure thing," he replied as he got one and poured it into a glass and set it in front of me. I could hear the news on the TV, but it held little attention to me until I heard Bella's name.

"This is Angela Weber reporting right now in Forks right outside of Chief Charlie Swan's house where firefighters have been fighting a dangerous fire. It was reported just moments ago that Acting Police Chief Emmett Cullen and Deputy James Victors rescued two little girls from the upstairs bathroom. The girls have been taken to Forks General where family has been seen waiting. From the girls description their mother Bella Swan had left them in the bathroom while she went to another room. No one has seen Ms. Swan so it isn't clear if she has been found or not. Part of the upstairs had already collapsed before emergency workers arrived on scene. Right now all we can do is hope and pray that she is safe," she finished speaking as they still filmed the raging fire.

I don't even remember getting into my car and starting it, but I was in it and heading back to Forks. I couldn't believe that something like this could happen to Bella or my little girls. The whole drive back my heart burned with anger; trying to think of why this would happen and if someone was responsible for it. Why would anyone or anything want to harm someone as sweet and innocent as Bella? My car was pushing beyond 80 when I decided to call someone from my family.

"Hello," Alice said sadly as she answered on the first ring.

"Any news about Bella," I forced myself to ask.

"Edward, it's terrible they just brought her in. I can't believe she's….." she was cut off. The damn phone must have lost service. I didn't know if she was dead or alive. I just knew I had to get there so I pushed my foot down harder on the gas peddle. Once I hit Forks city limits red and blue lights flashed in my rearview mirror. It didn't matter to me I only had one mission and that was getting to the hospital, to my Bella. Once I saw the hospital parking lot I slowed down to pull into my designated spot, then ran into the ER where I was ambushed by Alice and our mom.

"Oh, Edward. She's not doing too well at all," my mom cried.

"How's the girls," I ask.

"Bella saved them with her quick thinking. She got both of them into the bathroom with water and wet towels. They were in Charlie's room which collapsed shortly after she moved them. That's where they found her within the rumble of the bedroom," Alice rasped out as she pulled me to her.

"Emmalin said Bella to stay put until help arrived," my mom said knowing I knew full well how difficult it was for her to know she might lose a child of hers. Bella was always like a third daughter to my mom and she always would be. She knew just how to protect them, but I wished she would have stayed with them until help had arrived.

"Edward!" my dad exclaimed looking at me.

"Dad," I whispered.

"Well we've got her stable, but she's not out of the woods just yet. Thankfully she is still alive and should be able to make a full recovery," he said looking directly at my mom and not at me.

"What I don't understand is she just had dinner with us. How could something like this happen so fast?" Alice seemed to say thinking out loud.

"She had dinner with you all," I ask trying to think positively about it.

"Yeah," Esme said giving a small smile.

"Here Edward! I was going to leave it in your office, but since you're here you can have it now," my dad said as he handed me a note with my name on it. I noticed that my name was written in Bella's messy handwriting. I opened it and began reading;

_Edward,_

_It's hard to imagine that night five years ago was what caused all of this grief and sadness in our lives. For the first year after I left I blamed you non-stop, but now after reading your note I feel awful knowing you didn't even know why I left. I find it hard to continue blaming you for something I helped cause. You suffered just as much as I did but in a different way for a whole other reason than I did. You meant everything to me, you were my life. There is still a part of me that loves you very much. I mean our time together gave me two very wonderful little girls._

_They made me forget the past and helped my life be a little bit more bearable without you in it. Over time I found it hard to be mad at you when the girls reminded me of you in everyway. Our daughters made me remember the amazing times in our relation. They kept my horrible feelings for you away, but seeing you all wrapped up in Jessica brought them all flooding back to me and it hurt._

_For five years my heart only belonged to you even though you hurt me, and broke me it was yours. You have been the only man I have ever let into my life and even in my bed for that matter. No one else has ever held me close to them or given me in pleasure of any sorts. It seems when I left Forks I left my heart there with you. I'm not saying that we will ever be like we were, but I don't want to fight with you either._

_I want our little girls to be proud of their mom and dad. I want them to know that they were created out of love and not hate. They need to know that we will work together in raising them. I mean maybe one day we'll meet someone we fall in love with; we will need to be able to share them and not tear them apart by any disagreements we might have with each other. Our daughters should always be our number one priority from now on._

_You might be wondering why I'm writing this letter to you. I want you to promise me if anything ever happens to me that you'll take care of our daughters for me. I don't want them to grow up without you in their lives. In my heart I knew I would eventually have returned home to you sooner or later. I was just trying to fight my heart and soul. Emmalin and Carlie mean everything to me without them my life would have no meaning. Take care of them as if they were me._

_Don't worry about any paperwork your on their birth certificate as their father. I even have all of my bank accounts and property in your name as well. Funny how I used you all this time, yet I couldn't bring myself to come face to face with you. I hope you'll never have to be put in this position, but I even left you as my health protector. I couldn't leave Charlie or Renee to make those choices for me, knowing they would do whatever they felt in order to keep me alive. On the other hand I'd like to think you would make the choice I would if you were in my shoes. Take care of my life because now it's in your hands._

_Always _

_Bella Swan_

I couldn't believe it. She did still care for me, that thought alone tore me apart. How could I have been so horrible to her? Why didn't I try harder to save our relationship?

"Where are my daughters?" I questioned just as I saw some police officers coming toward me.

"Mr. Cullen, you need to come with us," an officer said as he approached me.

"You can go to hell," I snapped at him. I saw Emmett coming out of a room just as the officer threw me onto the ground and cuff me.

"Hey! Jerry what's going on," Emmett said running over to us.

"I'm sorry man. I know he's your brother, but I chased him here speeding through town," Jerry said coming face to face with my brother.

"Jerry, Edward raced here because the two girls from the Swan fire are his daughters. Let him up and uncuff him. Charlie would have our heads if we arrested him for trying to get here to help with his granddaughters' well being," Emmett said as he moved closer to us. The man uncuffed me and gave me a slight push as he walked away.

"Where are Emmalin and Carlie?" I questioned.

"Cool down, Edward!" he whispered quietly as he moved make toward the room he had just exited. I moved past him to see Jasper sitting beside a bed where both girls laid. When he saw me he stood up quietly and left with Emmett. I went to stand in front of my little babies. As I looked at them I noticed how they looked just like each other. They held a lot of my features and Bella's wavy hair.

They would now need me more than ever, since their mother was unable to tend to them. I would have to learn how to tell them apart because to me they looked exactly alike. I was memorized by their beauty. My heart broke knowing that they would be hurting when they found out about their mother. One of the girls started to stir; she turned and looked up at me.

"Is my mommy okay," she whispered. I wanted to lie and tell her it was alright, but my heart wouldn't let me.

"She's here in the hospital. The doctors say she's hurt real bad, but she's a fighter," I say as she seems to stare right into my eyes.

"You're Mr. Edward," she replies.

"Yes I am," I say.

"Mommy told us you're our daddy, but that you didn't want us," she states quietly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," I say as I gather her up into the safety of my arms. She just cries, not holding back any tears.

"I'm Emmalin," she quietly says as she pulls her face out of my shirt to look at me again.

"It's nice to meet you Emmalin," I say hugging her tightly.

"Carlie, use to ask mommy why you never came to see us. That's when she told us, before we were born she ran away from you. Did you hurt mommy to make her leave," she questioned me with tears again in her eyes. What was I going to do lie? Could I lie to my little girl?

"Emmalin, I'll never lie to you. I'll always be as honest as I can with you and Carlie. I did hurt your mommy long ago, but I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident," I say.

"You're not going to leave us are you," she asks softly.

"I'll never leave you. I'll stay with you girls until you tell me to leave," I gasp out as she tugs me closer to her.

"Never, we'll never ask you to leave," she says with a small smile on her face. She was such a pretty little girl. Carlie was starting to wake up as my dad and mom opened the door to come into the room.

"Son, Bella left you as her health adviser. She's not doing too well," my dad says as my mom places her hand on my shoulder.

"Daddy, you're not going to leave us are you," Carlie asks as she sits up reaching for me.

"Never!" I say tugging her up in my arms.

"Edward please leave the girls here with me," my mom pleads.

"I'm not going to lie to them. I already told them she's not doing too well. They deserve to be near their mom if she does die," I retort back. As I walk down the hall toward the ICU area my heart begins to beat faster. I haven't even seen how bad Bella looked and I was bringing the girls to her.

"Sir, you can't be down here, nor are you allowed to bring children in the rooms," I heard the voice of Jessica Stanley.

"Dr. Cullen," she gasps out.

"Ms. Stanley, Bella Swan was in the fire from last night. I am her health advisor and I have come to check on her. These are our daughters. They'll be going anywhere I go," I snapped back.

"Your daughters," she mutters as I leave hearing her continue to mutter and swear under her breath. It was a little amusing.

"Who was she?" Emmalin questions as I knew it was her due to a ponytail that was in her hair.

"She's a nurse and receptionist here. I also dated her for a little while," I mutter afraid to look into her eyes.

As we walked into the room I caught my breath, Bella was covered in bandages lying right in front of me. She even had several different tubes running in and out of her. There were so many different machines hooked up to her that it was hard to know what was what. She looked like a mummy with all the bandages around her. I set Carlie and Emmalin down to pull the only chair in the room up to the bed.

"Okay, girls sit in this chair, while I go find her chart. I do not want you leaving this spot," I say motioning to the chair I just moved.

"Dr. Cullen, I wasn't aware you had returned," Dr. Martin said as she came around the corner.

"I just got back a little while ago. I heard about Bella Swan and the fire. I rushed here as fast as I could," I say quietly.

"Edward, I'm her normal doctor right now as I was five years ago. The day I told her she was pregnant was the best day of her life. I could see the excitement written all over her face. Several weeks later she comes to me saying she was moving. The father of her baby didn't want it, so she wasn't going to stay here any longer. Of course I found it intriguing that when she comes back that you decide to leave. You were that boy she loved more than life itself," she said already knowing the answer to her question.

"I've made mistakes then and now, but I will not make them again," I say as calm as I could.

"I can see the passion in your eyes. No one will question you down here. I've began setting up a bigger room for her with two beds one for her and one for the girls. It will probably become their home away from home," she said sadly handing me Bella's chart.

I took a huge breath because now Bella Swan's life laid in my hands. Could this be the chance to for me to fix the wrong's I have made? Yet the real question would be would it matter to Bella or not?


End file.
